(Kembalinya)SANG PUTIH
by Fajeri no Misaki-kun
Summary: Berlatar satu tahun setelah Series Utawarerumono : Futari no Hakuoro(Mask of Truth), Kuon sudah kembali menjadi Ratu di Tuskuru. Ayahnya, Hakuoro yang sudah lebih dari 15 tahun tersegel dalam kuil pun kembali sebagai manusia seutuhnya. Namun bagaimana dengan Haku? (HakuxKuon, HakuxAkane, IssexRias). Sebuah Ide Liar, dari awal hingga ending sudah ditentukan alurnya! DimensionTravel
1. Fan 01 : Tamu Musim Gugur

**(Kembalinya) Sang Putih**

 **Utawarerumono X High School DxD**

 **Chapter 01 : Tamu Musim Gugur**

 **Written by : Fajeri No Misaki-kun**

 **-~o0o~**

Terduduk di meja rias di kamarnya, Kuon menatap kaca di depannya. Rambutnya nampak tergerai dan sedikit berkeringat, wajah lesu setelah beraktifitas seharian penuh. Namun Kuon terlihat tak fokus pada rambutnya yang mulai lepek dan kusut tersebut, ia hanya terdiam dan fokus pada tatapan wajahnya di cermin tersebut.

Lalu Kuon pun menghela nafas yang panjang.

"Hari ini benar-benar sungguh menguras tenagaku. Bagaimana bisa gulungan laporan itu terlihat makin menggunung meskipun sudah aku kerjakan?"

"Aku pula tak mencoba tuk menyalahkannya, namun Benawi membawa gulungan laporan terus menerus tiada henti." Lanjutnya.

Dari cermin tersebut terlihat juga sebuah kalender bintang yang nampak menggantung di dinding kayu kamarku. Kalender itu memiliki sistem penanggalan hingga 30 hari dalam sebulan, dan memiliki 12 bulan dalam satu tahun.

Kuon menatap kalender itu dari cermin di depanku ini, ia tampak tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata natural.

"Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak kepergianmu."

Melanjutkan kata-katanya, gadis itu membuka matanya dan menampakan tatapan hangat pada sebuah pohon yang telah kehilangan seluruh daunnya di luar jendela kamar.

"Iya kan?"

"...Haku."

Ratu Tuskuru, begitulah sebutan Kuon saat ini. Sebagai penguasa suatu negara di sebuah pulau yang sangat luas dan berbatasan langsung dengan Negara suci, Witsalnemitea. Sebuah negara yang berada di selatan Tuskuru. Penduduk di negeri Tuskuru hidup dengan damai dan sejahtera, apalagi ditambah dengan hubungan kerjasama "Poros Tiga Negara", yaitu hubungan kerjasama Ekonomi, Militer, Teknologi, dan Budaya antara negara Tuskuru, Witsalnemitea, dan Yamato. Hal itu membuat jalur laut menjadi makin ramai karena perbatasan ketiga negara telah dibuka secara bebas.

Dan disinilah Kuon sekarang, bersama dengan para "keluarganya" di meja makan, meskipun masih belum semuanya yang datang. Nampaknya mereka tengah akan memulai rutinitas sarapan pagi. Di depan meja makan, Benawi, Oboro, Dorii, Guraa, Aruuru, Camyu, dan Kuon. Sedangkan Kurou, Urutorii, dan Hakuoro masih belum datang. Eruuru pun belum datang dari dapur untuk menyiapkan sajian makanan lainnya ke meja makan.

"Masih lamakah mereka? Perutku sudah kelaparan."

Begumam dan sembari memegang perutnya yang sedari tadi telah berbunyi, Camyu terfokus pada udang goreng yang terletak di hadapan Aruuru. Nampaknya air liur pemilik sayap hitam itu hampir menetes saat menatap makanan tersebut.

"Aru-chan, bisakah kamu ambilkan udang goreng itu?"

"Nggak boleh, tunggu semuanya datang dulu." Aruuru menggelengkan kepalanya pada Camyu.

"Uu... pelit."

Aruuru lalu menatap udang goreng itu tanpa berkedip, kemudian mengambilnya satu biji dan memakannya.

"Ah! Nggak adil! Aru-chan makan udang itu duluan!" Seru Camyu.

Kembali menggelengkan kepala, Aruuru lalu membela diri.

"Nggak, Aruuru cuma menyicipi."

"itu sama aja!"

Kebetulan Kuon duduk di antara Aruuru dan Camyu, bukan karena kemauannya sendiri namun Aruuru dan Camyu memaksa Kuon untuk duduk dengan mereka tadi.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua... tidak baik ribut-ribut di depan meja makan." Kata Kuon.

Sedikit sadar dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kuon, mereka pun terdiam dan meminta maaf.

Namun tak disangka Kuon tengah mengunyah sesuatu dan sepertinya jumlah udang goreng di nampan berkurang satu biji lagi.

"Ah! Ku-chan pun sama saja!" Teriak Camyu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengambil satu. Setelah itu kita impas." Lanjutnya.

Saat Camyu akan mengambil udang goreng itu, kakaknya, Urutorii pun telah datang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan mengambil nampan tersebut.

"Jangan, Camyu, tidak baik untuk makan duluan sebelum yang lainnya datang." Kata Urutorii dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya..

"Tapi.. tapi.. mereka berdua juga sudah mengambilnya satu." Camyu membela diri.

Dengan sekejap Urutorii melirik sipit ke arah Camyu dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Camyu!"

Setetika aura di sekitar Urutorii menjadi berat nan pekat. Camyu pun bergidik ngeri.

"Hii~!"

Kemudian Camyu pun kembali ke posisi duduknya dengan menundukan kepala serta memejamkan matanya.

"Oi-oi.. Ada apa ini? Kok kelihatannya ribut sekali?"

"Oh Hakuoro-sama, tidak, tidak apa-apa kok."

Hakuoro pun berjalan menuju meja makan paling ujung, diikuti oleh Kurou dibelakangnya. Lalu Kurou pun duduk di samping kanan Hakuoro.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai sarapannya." Hakuoro mengajak seluruh orang yang berada di depan meja untuk memulai makan.

"Terima kasih, Hakuoro-sama, kalau begitu kami terima tawarannya." Gumam Benawi yang berada di samping kiri Hakuoro.

"Setelah sarapan ini jangan lupa tuk membantu Kuon-sama dan Oboro-sama menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang sudah menunggu di ruang kerja." Lanjutnya.

"Guh! Benawi, belum-belum kau sudah mengacaukan nafsu makan ku." Hakuoro tersenyum garing saat mendengan perkataan terakhir dari Jenderal Tertinggi Tuskuru itu.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Sahut Oboro yang berada di seberang meja makan, tepat di hadapan Benawi sendiri.

Oboro dan Kuon yang mendengar hal itu pun nampak mengeluarkan peluh dingin di dahinya.

Melihat mereka bertiga, Benami pun meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba saat akan memulai makan yang sebenarnya, datanglah seorang prajurit penjaga gerbang istana kerajaan. Ia terlihat datang dengan terburu-buru, kelihatan dari nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya kemari datang untuk melapor!"

"Ada apa?!" Sahut Benawi yang mewakili Ratu.

"Di luar gerbang ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Ratu."

"Aku?!" gumam Kuon pada prajurit tersebut.

"Ya, dia ingin bertemu dengan Ojou-sama."

Pandangan mata Hakuorou menyipit.

Memangnya siapa orang itu? Setidaknya aku ingin tahu namanya." Kata Hakuoro.

Lalu setelah diberikan segelas air putih oleh Eruuru dan meminumnya, prajurit tersebut berterimakasih pada Eruuru dan mulai melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Kami sudah menanyakan namanya, namun ia sendiri tidak mau memberitahukan namaya"

Semua orang di meja makan tersebut menjadi gusar. Mereka menatap satu sama lain degan mata kebingungan.

"Sungguh lancang sekali dia!" Sahut Kurou.

"Namun dia berkata jika dia kenal dengan yang bernama "HAKU"." Lanjut prajurit tersebut.

Sontak mereka pun tersentak kaget saat mendengarnya. Akan tetapi Kuon bukan hanya kaget, namun dia juga berlali keluar. Mungkin gadis itu segera menuju ke arah gerbang utama istana.

Kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Bersama dengan dirinya, Hakuoro pun segera memerintahkan Oboro, Kurou, dan Benawi untuk pergi menyusul Kuon.

Di depan pintu gerbang istana kerajaan di Ibukota Tuskuru, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sedikit kecoklatan namapk berdiri menunggu. Di hadapannya terdapat dua orang personil penjaga gerbang yang masih menunggu seorang prajurit penjaga gerbang yang sedang pergi melapor ke dalam istana.

"Hey, meskipun An-chan nampak mencurigakan, namun dari obrolan yang kita lakukan barusan. Sepertinya An-chan menarik juga." Gumam Tuka, salah satu dari kedua penjaga tersebut.

"Tuka, jangan mudah terpengaruh padanya hanya karena pembicaraan kalian menyenangkan! Kita tidak tahu maksud dia kemari, jangankan maksud kedatangannya, namanya pun tidak ia katakan." Sela Sawari, seorang penjaga satunya.

"Untuk mencoba percaya padaku kalian tidak perlu tahu namaku. Asal lawan bicaramu nampak menyengakan, itu sudah cukup, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi.."

Tuka menepuk bahu Sawari dari samping, Sawari meresponnya dengan tatapan mata padaTuka.

"Sudah-sudah.. benar sekali kata An-chan, asal dia tak ada niat menyerang kita saja itu sudah cukup. Kita disini cuma bertugas menjaga dia agar tak kemana-mana."

Meredupkan matanya, Sawari pun nampak sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah~ baiklah, untuk kali ini aku mengalah."

"Lagipula An-chan ini juga kelihatan baik." Lanjutnya.

Tak berselang lama, nampak pintu gerbang besar di belakang kedua penjaga tersebut terbuka. Menampakan seorang gadis yang memiliki derajat tertinggi di negeri ini, seorang Ratu Tuskuru, Kuon.

Dia menampilkan dirinya dari balik gerbang itu dengan rambut yang nampak acak-acakan. Nampaknya ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ke gerbang tersebut.

Seakan sebuah kata, "HAKU", dapat menjadi sebuah pelatuk atau pemicu khusus untuk menarik perhatian sang Ratu.

Semua prajurit yang sedang bertugas di gerbang pun terkejut bukan main saat melihat Ratunya menuju gerbang dengan penuh peluh keringat. Hal itu seperti hal baru bagi mereka. Karena yang biasa mereka lihat dari Ratunya tersebut adalah seorang Ratu pemimpin Tuskuru yang elegan dan serba berwibawa.

Sambil terengah-engah, Kuon menghampiri pemuda asing tersebut.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Haku?"

Sebuah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kuon adalah untuk memastikan sosok pemuda tersebut. Bukan pertanyaan _"Siapa namamu?"_ atau _"Siapa kau?"_. Sebuah pertanyaan yang _to the point_.

Pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian yang tak biasa bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebuah kaos merah yang lapisi kemeja putih berpola garis hitam horizontal, ditambah lagi dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam polos yang panjang. Kemudian sebuah sepatu pantofel hitam. Mirip seperti pakaian penggiring acara pemakaman.

Kuon terus menunggu jawaban pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sembari menatap pakaian aneh yang pemuda ini kenakan.

Sambil tersenyum, pemuda itu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kuon.

"Oi-oi.. bukan _nama_ atau _darimana_ yang ditanyakan, malah bertanya seperti itu. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Haku-sensei, Ojou-sama ini memang seorang yang terburu-buru."

Saat pemuda itu mengatakan nama Haku, Kuon makin tak tenang.

"Sudahlah, cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Dari belakang mereka, tepatnya di depan gerbang istana, nampak Hakuoro, Oboro, Kurou, dan Benawi datang dan berjalan menuju Kuon berdiri.

"Kuon, ada apa ini? Siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya Hakuoro.

"Dia nampak mencurigakan." Gumam Benawi, menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda tesebut.

Hal itu diikuti oleh Oboro dan Kurou, mereka juga menatap dan terfokus pada pemuda bermata coklat tersebut.

Setelah mereka berempat berdiri di belakang Kuon. Kuon pun terpejam memegang dadanya dan menarik nafas pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Memang benar, dia tak sadar telah terbawa suasana hingga ia sendiri menjadi seorang yang tidak sabaran dalam sekejap tanpa ia ketahui.

Setelah merasa tenang, ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Sekali lagi ku tanyakan padamu. Siapa dirimu dan apa hubunganmu dengan Haku."

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu, Hakuoro kembali teringat pada seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah selalu bersama dengan anaknya, Kuon, dalam tiap perjalannya.

"Jadi benar rupanya, kau benar-benar mengenal Haku?" Gumam Hakuoro.

Mulai membuka mulutnya, pemuda di depan mereka melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menatap ke arah Kuon.

"Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, sebagai seseorang tanpa status di negeri ini bisa berbicara pada Ratu Tuskuru."

Kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Perkenalkan.. nama saya Hyoudou Issei. Saya dari dimensi lain dari dunia. Saya seorang mantan manusia."

"Mantan manusia? Maksudmu Omvitakayan?!" Kejut Hakuoro.

"Ya, Hakuoro-sama. Dia dulunya adalah manusia."

Tiba-tiba datanglah Urutorii yang datang dengan terbang melewati sisi atas gerbang. Lalu turun dengan pelan di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi, meskipun fisiknya terlihat seperti seorang manusia."

Sembari mengangguk, pemuda bernama Hyoudou Issei tersebut kembali melanjutkan.

"Satu setengah tahun lalu saya masih berstatus seorang manusia. Namun saat ini saya adalah Demon Humanoid Dragon."

"Kemudian soal Haku-sensei, seperti yang aku panggil barusan, dia adalah guru ku di dimensi dunia kami. Sebelumnya dia adalah sosok zat nyawa yang muncul secara abnormal di dimensi kami nan tak memiliki tubuh, karena keunikannya maka Gubernur Malaikat jatuh saat itu, Azazel-sen—maksudku Azazel membuatkan tubuh buatan untuknya."

"Untungnya Haku-sensei membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, dia masih memiliki ingatan masa lalunya. Meskipun ingatannya masih terpecah-pecah pada awalnya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ingatannya menjadi pulih kembali."

Issei pun menyudahi penjelasannya yang cukup panjang dengan sekali helaan nafas yang kuat.

"Namun ada hal apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Tanya Oboro.

"Itu adalah—" Urutorii yang mencoba menutupi sesuatu pun dihalangi oleh tangan Issei.

Issei memberi syarat dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, isyarat itu membuat Urutorii membelalakan mata, lamu tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi tanda kepasrahan lewat anggukan balasan dari Urutorii.

"Haku-sensei yang juga sebagai peneliti di pusat penelitian Grigori membutuhkan Kuon-sama dan Hakuoro-sama untuk kemajuan penelitiannya. Begitulah yang kudengar dari beliau."

Benawi, Kurou, dan Oboro pun langsung menatap tak percaya pada kedua ayah-anak tersebut.

"Mana bisa kami biarkan mereka pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kami jangkau begitu saja!" Seru Benawi setelah menatap intens pada mereka berdua.

"Betul juga ya~~ Sudah kuduga akan begitu sulit untuk mengajak mereka. Ahahahaha..."

Kemudian Issei pun menghela nafas yang cukup cepat.

"Hei kalian berenam! Yang lainnya sudah satu jam menunggu kalian, cepatlah kembali ke meja makan!"

Tak disadarai Eruuru ikut datang ke gerbang istana untuk menyusul mereka. Kali ini kelihatannya Eruuru sudah berada pada mode _Berserk_ yang sudah siap untuk menerkam mereka. Lantas Hakuoro, Kuon, Kurou, Benawi, Oboro, dan Urutorii pun kembali terkejut dengan kemarahan Eruuru.

Lalu Eruuru menatap ke arah Issei, sekilas Eruuru tersenyum padanya.

"Anata, ajak sekalian pemuda itu untuk ikut sarapan!"

Dengan peluh keringat dingin di dahinya, Hakuoro pun menatap ke arah Issei.

"Issei-dono, kau sudah melihat istriku sudah marah kan? Maka saranku ikuti saja keinginannya. Daripada nanti istana makin kacau nantinya."

Issei pun menatap ke arah Kuon, kemudian Kuon pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, akan saya terima tawarannya..."

Mereka pun nampak terlihat lega atas konfirmasi persetujuan dari Issei.

"Namun ada satu hal yang aku harapkan untuk ikut bersama, kali ini dua orang temanku."

Tanpa sebuah aba-aba yang di keluarkan oleh Issei, munculah bagai sebuah kedipan mata, kedua orang yang sekarang berada di kedua sisi Issei.

"Perkenalkan, nama mereka Arthur dan Irina."

Kemudian mereka segera membungkuk pada Hakuoro, memberikan sebuah kehormatan yang tinggi padanya. Sungguh perkenalan denga _timing_ yang sempurna.

"Perkenalan lebih lanjutnya nanti saja, ayo cepat kita ke dalam ruang makan." Sahut Benawi dengan berlari ditempat, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah berlali duluan ke dalam komplek Istana kerajaan.

Hal ini membuat sebuah anti-klimaks bagi mereka bertiga. Sudah berusaha memperkenalkan secara elegan kepada Hakouro, Kuon, dan yang lainnya. Akan tetapi mereka berenam tak menghiraukan dan langsung ergi begitu saja.

Lalu melihat Benawi yang pada awalnya terlihat sangat berwibawa dan penuh ketenangan pun luntur hanya karena omelan seorang wanita bernama Eruuru itu, apa jangan-jangan wanita itu adalah penguasa dibalik layar dari kerajaan Tuskuru?!

Sambil memikirkan hal itu, Issei dan kedua temannya pun berjalan menuju ke dalam Istana, mengikuti arah yang dituju Benawi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

See Ya Next Later... ^0^)/


	2. Fan 02 : Singgasana Ratu

**(Kembalinya) Sang Putih**

 **Utawarerumono X High School DxD**

 **Chapter 02 : Singgasana Ratu**

 **Written by : Fajeri No Misaki-kun**

 **-~o0o~**

"Nee.. Nee.. Irina-chan, main ke luar yuk!" ajak Camyu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Iriana.

"Hee~?! Padahal kita baru saja sarapan barusan. Apa nanti tidak akan bikin sakit perut nantinya?" Iriana mengomentari dengan nada terkejut.

"Nggak apa, selama makan tanaman ini Iri-chan nggak akan sakit perut." Gumam datar Aruuru, seraya menunjukan daun bersisik di tangannya.

Melihat tanaman tersebut wajah Irina makin memucat. Lalu ia melirik pada Issei di sisi kanan meja makan. Issei meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang memiliki maksud tertentu. Dan irina tahu apa yng di pikirkan oleh Issei.

 _'_ _Main jangan jauh-jauh ya?'_

Setelah itu Irina telah diseret oleh Camyu dan Aruuru menuju luar Istana.

"Yang benar saja nih?! Issei~!" Teriaknya ketika sudah meninggalkan ruang makan.

Tak bisa disangka, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bisa seakrab itu dalam waktu sekejap. Memangnya ngapain aja mereka ketika sarapan tadi?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya kita pergi menuju ruang singgasana."

Kuon pun langsung beranjak menuju sebuah ruang utama di istana tersebut. Sebuah ruang dimana pertemuan resmi kerajaan diselenggarakan.

"Issei-dono, Arthur-dono.. silahkan ikuti Otou-sa—maksudku Hakuoro-sama menuju ruang singgasana. Saya akan pergi mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Kuon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami mengerti." Jawab Arthur dengan penuh wibawa.

Berjalan di lorong istana, Issei dan Arthur melihat seluk-beluk istana tersebut. Dio depan mereka nampak Hakuoro dan Oboro yang sedang menunjukan jalan menuju singgasana.

"Meskipun dibuat dengan kayu, tapi istana ini sangat bagus sekali. Dan juga dikerjakan dengan sangat teliti." Gumam Arthur sambil tetap memperhatikan ke arah ia berjalan.

"Yap, itu benar. Kurasa istana ini dibangun dengan ratusan pohon." Celetuk Issei.

Terasa tertarik dengan apa yang dibahas oleh mereka berdua, Oboro lalu melirik ke belakang. Tepat kearah Issei dan Arthur.

"Itu sudah biasa. Hampir semua istana di berbagai negeri juga dibangun dengan kayu."

"Memangnya di tempat kalian bangunannya seperti apa?" Lanjutnya.

Issei dan Arthur pun saling pandang, tak lama setelah itu mereka menatap Oboro dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ada beberapa rumah yang memakai kayu sebagai bahan utamanya, namun sebagian besar sudah menggunakan bahan beton." Jawab Arthur.

"Beton?"

Ternyata Hakuorou juga tertarik pada pembicaraan mereka. Arthur pun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Hakuoro.

"Benar sekali, Hakuoro-sama. Manusia di dunia kami menggunakan campuran pasir, balok tanah liat yang dibakar, dan direkatkan dengan campuran perekat yang dinamakan dengan semen. Kami menyebutnya sebagai Beton." Arthur kembali menjawab.

"Hm, menarik sekali." Gumam singkat Hakuoro.

Terdengar suara tawa dari komplek halaman depan istana, Issei yang tertarik dengan suara tawa tersebut pun melihat ke arah luar lorong. Nampak Aruuru, Camyu, dan Irina sedang asyik bermain. Namun yang jadi perhatian adalah seekor harimau putih mengejar mereka bertiga. Aneh sekali, ini bukan seharausnya tertawa seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya mereka harus berteriak ketakutan?!

"Ah~ tenang saja, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Mukkuru itu harimau putih yang jinak."

Belum sempat Issei mengatakannya, Hakuoro yang juga melihat ke arah para gadis kecil yang bermain dengan seekor harimau itu mengatakan pada Issei untuk menahan kekhawatirannya.

"Tapi aku pun terheran juga, jarang sekali Aruuru dan Camyu dapat sengan mudahnya akrab pada orang yang baru saja mereka kenal."

"Ahahaha~~ maaf kan kawan saya. Kurasa Irina mirip dengan Urutorii-sama." Kata Issei sambil menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga berterima kasih karena mereka berdua juga bisa memiliki teman baru."

"Tapi apa maksudmu dengan Urutorii mirip dengan Irina-dono?" Lanjut Hakuoro.

"Umtuk hal itu mungkin nanti Hakouro-sama akan mengerti. " Jawab Arthur yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Issei.

Hakuoro hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat jawaban yang belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Hakuoro hanya berpikir bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Tak terasa mereka berempat sudah melewati pintu menuju ruang singgasana. Issei dan Arthur pun dipersilahkan untuk menempati tempat duduk yang sudah dipersiapakan. Tempat duduk yang hanya diberi alas bantal sebagai tempat bersila. Di hadapan mereka, kira-kira berjarak lima meter dari tempat bersila terdapat kursi singgasana tempat Ratu akan duduk nantinya.

"Silahkan duduk, Issei-dono, Arthur-dono. Maaf jika seandainya kurang nyaman."

Benawi yang ternyata sudah duduk di sisi kanan kursi singgasana pun mempersilahkan Issei dan Arthur untuk duduk. Sedangkan Hakuoro sudah duduk di sisi kiri singgasana, di ikuti pula oleh Oboro. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih belum datang, begitu pula dengan sang Ratu.

"Dengan senang hati akan saya terima." Sahut Arthur.

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak Issei dan Arthur duduk di hadapan Ratu Tuskuru, Kuon. Semenjak itulah mereka berdua menjelaskan kondisi dunia mereka saat ini, serta alasan mengapa mereka datang ke dunia ini. Mereka menjelaskan dengan pelan dan teliti, agar diharapkan tak ada kesalahpahaman pikiran antara kedua belah pihak.

"Jadi begitu rupanya, untuk mengembangkan penelitian tentang Akuruka sebagai salah satu senjata untuk memenangkan perang terhadap musuh kalian."

Hakuoro berusaha menyimpulkan garis besar dari pembahasan selama satu jam tersebut. Dia mengatakannya sambil memegang dagunya yang sedang tertunduk.

Arthur mengangguk.

"Benar, Hakuoro-sama, Fraksi Aliansi kami tengah berperang dengan Maou lama yang berusaha mengganggu kedamaian di dunia kami."

Lalu Oboro pun bergumam. "Aku bahkan tak menyangka, Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh akan menyatukan kekuatan dalam sebuah aliansi."

Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Namun, pastinya kau sudah tahu kan? Meskipun itu permintaan dari seseorang yang bernama Haku itu, kami tidak bisa dengan mudahnya untuk menyetujui hal tersebut. Kami khawatir keselamatan Ratu kami dan Hakuoro sebagai mantan Raja Tuskuru yang pertama bakal terancam." Lanjut Oboro seraya mengadahkan tangannya.

"Ya, saya sudah menduga anda akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun kami berharap permintaan egois kami ini untuk dapat dipikirkan dengan baik." Kata Arthut dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh rekannya, Issei pun juga ikut menunduk sambil tetap duduk bersila.

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup! Oboro Tou-sama, Arthur-dono."

Sang Ratu, Kuon pun berusaha melerai pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia menatap pada Arthur dan Issei yang masih menunduk, lalu ia pun nampak tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Arthur-dono, Issei-dono.. angkat kepala kalian."

Mereka pun mengikuti titah Ratu dengan mengangkat kembali kepala mereka dan memposisikan kembali posisi punggung mereka berdua seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Ratu." Kata Arthur dengan singkat.

Kuon pun memandang mereka.

"Memang benar, diriku ingin bertemu dengan Haku dan menghormati Haku sebagai pahlawan penyelamat bagi tiga negara..."

Kuon memotong perkataannya, kemudian gadis itu menatap ke arah Issei.

 _'_ _Benar-benar... meskipun dia memendamnya karena alasan keformalan, namun sekilas sangat terlihat. Dia ini memiliki aura kehangatan yang mirip dengan Haku.'_

Dalam hatinya, entah menapa ia merasa senang.

Sang Ratu pun berdiri dari singgasananya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...namun hal ini berbeda, saat ini aku bukanlah sosok diriku yang dulu yang masih bisa mengembara kemanapun aku mau. Saat ini aku adalah seorang Ratu, pemimpin negeri yang bernama Tuskuru ini!"

Kuon mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lantang seraya memegang dadanya.

Melihat hal tersebut, membuat Arthur dan Issei menutup mata dan terdiam.

Berbeda dengan Artur yang masih terdiam, Issei pun membuka matanya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakannya. Haku-sensei sudah menduga anda akan berkata seperti itu." Issei mengakiri perkataannya dengan senyuman 'sudah-kuduga' pada Kuon.

Kuon merespon hal itu dengan keterkejutan dan wajah yang memerah dan makin memerah. Lalu ia mengepal tangan kanannya dengan penuh rasa kesal yang bersiap akan meledak. Terlihat sebuah kedutan di dahi dan di kepalan tangannya tersebut.

"Kuon?" Gumam Oboro yang agak khawatir padanya.

Lalu dengan cepat melepaskan semuanya pada sebuah tinju yang di arahkan pada wajah Oboro dengan tak sengaja.

" "Nii-sama!" "

Hasilnya, Oboro pun terkapar tak berdaya yang segera digotong keluar ruang singgasana oleh Dorii dan Guraa.

"Dasar kau, Haku!" Teriak Kuon.

Ditengah suasana gaduh tersebut, seorang prajurit Tuskuru berlari menuju ruang singgasana. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghadap pada Ratu. Ia datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mohon maaf, Ratu!"

Kuon langsung menata dengan fokus pada prajurit tersebut, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?!" sahut Kuon.

"Perbatasan barat telah diserang! Dari seragam yang dikenakan prajuritnya, tak salah lagi jika mereka berasal dari KerajaanTakumuri!"

"APA?!" Seru Kurou yang segera berdiri dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Bukankah mereka masih terikat dengan perjanjian non-agresi bilateral dengan Kerajaan kita?" Ujar Benawi, kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Kurasa dengan perjanjian yang telah ada sejak 10 tahun lamanya tanpa adanya peninjauan dan pembaruan pada perjanjian tersebut dapat menjadi alasan untuk memulai perang. Apalagi kudengar telah terjadi pergantian kekuasaan dari Raja Magano kepada anaknya, Uraazisha." Kata Hakuoro dengan nada menjelaskan.

"Kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja! Ratu, beri kami perintah!" Ujar Kurou.

Kuon hanya terdiam tertuntuk sambil tetap berpikir.

Tak lama kemudian datang lagi seorang prajurit. Kali ini prajurit tersebut mengalami sedikit luka pada pipinya.

"Lapor, Ratu! Gerbang perbatasan barat telah ditembus! Saat ini prajurit kerajaan Takumuri sedang menjarah di desa Yarashi yang berada dekat pebatasan!"

"RATU!" Teriak Kurou dengan sangat lantang.

Lalu Ratu pun membuat keputusan.

"Benawi, Kurou.. Ini waktunya pembalasan!"

"Osu~!" gumam Kurou.

"Dengan senang hati, Ratu." Kata Benawi.

"Namun aku tidak ingin banyak nyawa melayang sia-sia disana, setidaknya pukul mundur mereka hingga keluar perbatasan. Akan tetapi..."

Benawi dan Kurou mentap ke arah Kuon.

"...akan tetapi, jika mereka tidak mau keluar dari perbatasan kita, maka tak ada pilihan lain." Lanjutnya.

"Sejujurnya sangat disayangkan, namun baiklah, akan saya laksanakan." Kata Kurou.

"Kuon, ayah akan ikut mereka juga."

Kuon nampak melebarkan matanya dan segera berputar badan menatap ayahnya, Hakuoro.

"Kurasa sudah lama ayah tak ikut ke medan tempur setelah sekian lama. Lagipula ayah juga ingin mencoba pedang baru milik ayah."

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa, ayah juga sudah benar-benar pulih saat ini."

Hakuoro lalu mengelus kepala Kuon yang sedang menunduk.

"A-ano~~"

Langsung menggosok kelopak mata dengan lengannya, Kuon melirik ke arah Issei.

"Ah, maafkan aku, karena hal ini aku jadi sempat melupakan kehadiran kalian berdua."

"Tidak.. sungguh itu tidak apa-apa. Namun kali ini bolehkan saya meminta sesuatu dari anda?"

"Permintaan? Apa itu?" tanya Sang Ratu.

"Jika diperbolehkan, apakah kami bisa ikut berperang dengan kalian?"

Lalu suasana di ruang tersebut menjadi hening, sembari menatap pada Issei.

"HA~~?"

Suara sang Ratu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan singkat tersebut.

TO BE CONTINUED...

PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW.. ^O^)/

HOPE ENJOY...

SEE YA NEXT TIME...


End file.
